


ОГОНЬ И ЛЕД (OGON’ I LED)

by AbsolutelyGarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating AU, Olympics, Russian Annie, Russian Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/pseuds/AbsolutelyGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smaller rink Mikasa had been using since she was 8 and Jean since he was 9 could be considered a second home to the pair. A particularly rough day and they were only a phone call and ten minutes away from blowing off some steam. Figure skating wasn’t popular in their particular area and there were much better kept rinks around so they could drop in at any time and it would be empty or almost empty.</p><p>But not today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ОГОНЬ И ЛЕД (OGON’ I LED)

**Author's Note:**

> Jean, Mikasa, and Annie are very competitive  
> Marco just wants to skate haha
> 
> (also major love to Shynii who picked out Mikasa and Jean's routing and drew lovely fanart which you can find here:http://shynii.tumblr.com/post/80719368706/hell-yes-height-differences-for-das-fic-ogon)
> 
> Annie and Marco’s performance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PByi6Ew5a2Y
> 
> Jean and Mikasa’s performance: http://www.georgianews.ge/sports/26358-black-swan-by-russian-figure-skaters-amazed-sochi.html

Jean pulls his hat down over his ears, the cold equal parts irritates him and invigorates him. He’s glad Mikasa forced him to wear said hat before going out to the ice rink, last thing he needed was a cold a week before the Winter Olympics.

It was almost a dream come true, the year they’d managed to get into the Olympics was the year it was going to be held in Chicago. They would be competing in their home territory. Of course the rink they had been using for practice for the past twelve plus years wasn’t the prestigious United Center where their portion of the Olympics would be held.Still, there was a level of comfort that came with being at home.

The smaller rink Mikasa had been using since she was 8 and Jean since he was 9 could be considered a second home to the pair. A particularly rough day and they were only a phone call and ten minutes away from blowing off some steam. Figure skating wasn’t popular in their particular area and there were much better kept rinks around so they could drop in at any time and it would be empty or almost empty.

But not today.

When Jean opened the door, stepping back to let Mikasa in first, they were greeted with the sight of a different pair skating. And impressively at that.

They were dressed in fairly simple outfits, at least in comparison to his and Mikasa’s own black swan themed get ups, the guy dressed in a prince like outfit straight from a Disney movie and the girl in an equally Disney esc ice blue outfit complete with jewel like sequins. Jean snorted at the outfits. It did little to comfort him about their skill level though.

The two moved almost in perfect sync and the girl’s short stature allowed the guy to lift her easily. He tossed her into the air and she spun twice before landing seamlessly. The guy grinned in pride and the girl gave her own small amused smile before transitioning into their next move, taking his hand and twisting around with her leg jutting out.

She furrowed her brows in concentration and he let out a warm laugh muttering something in a language Jean didn’t recognize. Whatever it was it made the girl scowl. It was strange watching them, like fire and ice, one warm and one cold. But not competing, not destroying one another.

They separate, no longer touching but their moves mirror each other exactly. The girl’s eyes meet Jean’s and she stops, saying something in the language Jean thinks might be Russian and the boy’s head snaps in the direction of Mikasa and Jean. He smiles shyly and waves.

“Hello!” his accent is thick, the girl doesn’t say anything crossing the rink in a few seconds. She stands half beside him, half in front of him her expression is bored as she appraises them.

Jean feels his blood boil at their arrogance. Sure they’re good, but so are Mikasa and he. He descends the steps angrily, though he slows a little when he notices the guy is taller than him. Mikasa’s graceful steps are following him but she makes no move to stop him.

“You think you’re hot shit, don’t you” Jean growls, jabbing the guy harsh in the chest and he can feel the girl’s eyes on him, he swears she hisses.

“Um” The guy looks nervously around the room “I am sorry but I do not understand, English is hard on me” he turns and whispers a hasty question to the girl in Russian. She gives him a curt reply. He turns back to Jean with a nervous smile.

“You mean to say we were showing off, correct?” he rubs his finger under his nose and gives a short laugh. Jean does not find his amusement towards the situation placating in the slightest. If anything he’s even more bristled than before.

“Yes” he practically spits and the guy shakes his head.

“No, we were just practicing. I thought we had ah, saved” he looks at the girl for confirmation on his wording and she just shrugs as if to say ‘good enough’ “I thought we had saved this arena for practice this day. We did not know someone else would be here”

Yeah, likely story. With that grin? No way they weren’t showing off. The girl speaks English for the first time, her voice sounding as bored as she looks.

“We are “the shit”” she says matter of factly “and if you Americans can’t watch a practice without wetting your pants maybe you should withdraw”

The guy’s eyes go wide “Annie!” he scolds.

“I’m sorry-” he starts but like hell Jean is letting this go.

“Alright, if you two are so great then it should be no big deal for you to let us show you what we’re made of” Jean smirks and the guy looks like he might scream.

“It is not a problem at all, right Marco?” Annie says and Marco just sighs and nods.

“I suppose there is nothing wrong with practicing together” Practicing? No, we’re going to kick your ass. Jean looks back at Mikasa, her skates are already laced up. Jean sits down to put his own on.

“I’m Mikasa, this is Jean” she points to him. She doesn’t say it out loud but her voice is oozing with confidence that Jean’s smirk backs up “try to keep up”

Annie looks ready to lunge, Marco puts a hand on her shoulder and she visibly relaxes. They leave the ice to watch Mikasa and Jean from behind the glass.

Mikasa nods to Jean who offers his hand out in response. If Marco and Annie where fire and ice, Mikasa and Jean where steel and blood, tough and brash. Mikasa takes it and Jean can see the expression she only makes on the ice. Passionate, alive, ready to destroy.

The pair skate into the center of the ring where he spins her enough to take her other hand, facing her. They take a deep breath, separating before starting their routine. Incorporating the elegance of the original ballet and the speed of figure skating, Jean thanks their choreographer for being a genius when Marco gasps audibly.

Jean picks Mikasa up and she arches her back out, her skates almost pressing against his chest. They execute the move flawlessly and Jean feels pride welling up in his chest.

Too soon, their performance ends too soon. Those five minutes on the ice always feel like both a split second and an eternity. It’s the best way to lose yourself , in Jean’s opinion. Mikasa’s smile says she agrees. They bow and Marco claps loudly cheering something in Russian. Annie looks unimpressed.

“Good job my friends, America is really phenomenal” Marco praises when they skate back over to the edge. Annie scoffs.

“If you praise them too much, they will think they are good” she mock scolds but her smirk is competitive.

“They are good” Marco insists “but they have not seen the beginning of our routine yet” he adds with a smile. Well, Jean thinks, looks like freckles is finally joining in on the fun.

“Show us then” Mikasa asserts, arms crossed. Marco smiles sweetly.

“With pleasure” he guides Annie out to the ice, arm around her waist.


End file.
